i've made it obvious
by kittycatwilde
Summary: Kyder one shot! Kitty deals with her feelings towards Ryder when Schuester sets them an interesting Glee assignment.


**A/N:** **Hey guys! This story was inspired by a song by one of my favourite bands. You'll have to keep reading to find out what song though! It's also my first one-shot I believe! Enjoy :D**

Kitty sighed as she left Glee rehearsals. Mr Schuester had just given them an assignment, which was turning out to be her worst nightmare. Feelings. She had to deal with her feelings apparently. The reason Mr Schue had set this assignment was because everyone was sulking about something or other. Tina about her unreturned feelings for Blaine, Ryder about being catfished by Unique, Unique about Ryder hating her for being the catfish, Brittany about Marley not co-operating on her latest crazy project and the list went on. Everyone was keeping their feelings and emotions bottled up and it was creating an insane amount of tension within the group. Kitty was fine with that, she liked tension and she definitely didn't like people knowing her inner thoughts and feelings. She kept those to herself and her secrets remained guarded by her hostile personality. She didn't trust many people but Glee club was actually helping her with that. Well, Ryder was helping her with that. The two had become close friends after their conversation at Breadsticks. She was on the Cheerios and he was on the football team so they often ended up at the same parties and their friendship groups ran in similar circles. She had stood by him when he had a meltdown over the catfish, she'd convinced him to come back to Glee. However recently she was starting to feel differently. Her stomach kept doing little flips whenever she saw him and his goofy smile. She found herself always looking forward with great excitement to any parties where she'd run into him or wherever she'd have an opportunity to talk to him. She was originally in denial, she tried to quash the thoughts that her imagination kept concocting but she was starting to accept it. She liked Ryder. She _liked _Ryder.

Kitty had no idea what to do about these feelings. She just couldn't well just tell him, could she? She acted like she had all the confidence in the world but she really didn't. She was plagued by the same insecurities as other teenage girls, her weight, her appearance, her popularity and the like. She would only tell him if she was 100% sure that he liked her back and had the same feelings for her. But she wasn't. He liked _Marissa. _She was girl who Ryder had met when Unique had sent him a photo of a small blonde with wavy hair as part of the catfish rouse. He'd sung for her and she'd liked what'd she seen… that goofy smile, the tall and muscular physique, the mousy brown hair and she'd got to hear him sing to her with his amazing voice. Kitty was insanely jealous but had listened to Ryder prattle on about how awesome she was and how they'd been texting recently. Kitty mostly blamed Unique. If she hadn't sent Ryder that photo or even catfished him in the first place, this would have never happened. Ryder and Marissa would have never met and Kitty would be the small blonde with wavy hair being sung to by the high school quarterback.

Kitty flirted constantly with him but got frustrated when he ignored the advances and seemed oblivious to the way she always tried to get him on her own, as he always brought friends along to their plans. There was one time when Kitty had hoped to go see a comedy film with just her and Ryder but she had found herself watching Fast and Furious 6 with the entire McKinley football team.

"It's 11 versus 1… sorry babe." Ryder had winked at her. She'd forgotten all about how bored she was watching the film as she thought about the smile he'd flashed at her as he winked. He'd also paid for her ticket as an apology for her having to put up with the football team tagging along.

Kitty had also tried her best to make him jealous by wearing the tightest, shortest, low cut clothes she had to parties. She'd been known to make out with another guy in front of him but he just laughed it off and applauded her for 'getting some'. Not what she had been aiming for!

Now Kitty was sat at home trying to think of what she could do for her Glee assignment. She didn't want to sing about her feelings for Ryder because that would mean she'd let not just one person, but the whole of Glee see how she really felt and she wasn't sure she could deal with that. Plus she would just embarrass herself if he then got up and sang a love song about Marissa. She racked her brain for another idea. It had to be believable or Schue had threatened to punish them in some way. She'd probably have to sing something cringeworthy at the next school pep-rally or something like that, which she was _not _prepared to do. Her mind kept flicking back to Ryder. It had a habit of doing that, whenever she wasn't concentrating on school work or Cheerios practice, her mind would just wander straight back to Ryder and what he'd be doing. She sighed as she opened up her laptop and logged into Facebook. The first status on her newsfeed hit her like a ton of bricks.

"_Had a great time tonight." _It was a status from Marissa. "_- with Ryder Lynn" _it continued with a tag. They'd met up? Kitty felt jealousy rising up as she slammed the laptop shut, trying to forget what she'd just read. Fuck it, she was going to sing about her feelings for Ryder. The boy had better well notice! She knew she'd always regret it if she let Ryder get away without even mentioning anything to him. She was pretty sure their friendship could survive this anyway, even if he did turn round and choose Marissa. Now she had decided, she just had to find a song. She opened her laptop back up and clicked on the iTunes logo. She would just shuffle the songs and skip through them until she found one suitable. She hit the play button and the first song popped up. Kitty stared at the screen as the perfect song came on first. She was going to take this as some sort of sign.

The next few days flew by and it was time to present their feelings assignment to the rest of the group. Ryder had talked a bit about Marissa but Kitty always eagerly changed the subject. Ryder's love life was definitely one she was not interested in, it just made her jealousy return and she didn't like feeling jealous one bit.

"Right guys! Today we'll have Brittany, Sam, Marley, Blaine, Joe and then Kitty to finish us off and then we'll pick up with the others tomorrow." Mr Schue spoke as he strolled in the choir room. Kitty had hoped that Ryder would go before her so she could get any indication of how he might respond. What had she gotten herself into? The lesson flew by and it was soon her turn to sing. She felt sick with nerves as she got up to go to the front.

"Pull yourself together, you're Kitty Wilde. You can do anything" She muttered to herself. She turned to face the group… "Right guys… I've picked this song because I think it speaks for itself and is very _clear_. Some people are just too dumb and have to have it explained to them." She looked straight at Ryder and gave a small nod in his direction. It was subtle enough that no-one else particularly noticed it but he raised an eyebrow at her in response. The felt the usual butterflies in her stomach on top of the added nerves as the music started.

"_We started as friends, but something happened inside me. Now I'm reading into everything but there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby." _Kitty couldn't bring herself to look at Ryder, so she focused her gaze on the choir room floor by her feet.

"_You don't ever notice me turning on my charm or wonder why I'm always where you are." _Thoughts were now running wildly through her head. Memories of when she'd got herself invited to parties just because he was there or when she'd forced a girl to switch with her in biology so they could be lab partners.

"_I've made it obvious. I've done everything but sing it. I've crushed on you so long, but on and on, you get me wrong. I'm not so good with words, so since you've never noticed the way that we belong, I'll say it in a love song." _Kitty allowed herself to look up from the floor, the rest of the Glee club were nodding along but she continued to avoid looking at Ryder. It would just throw her off and she needed to finish the song.

"_I've heard you talk about how you want someone just like me." _Marissa popped into her head, she was so similar to Kitty. The figure, the hair, the height… what did she have that Kitty didn't?

"_Every time I ask you out, we never move past friendly." _This could apply to so many of their plans. Kitty had always tried to move it on and flirt but he always brought his friends or talked about Marissa.

"_You don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone, or wonder why I keep you on the phone. I've made it obvious, done everything but sing it. I'm not so good with words but since you've never noticed the way that we belong, I'll say it in a love song. You are my very first thought in the morning and my last at nightfall. You are the love that came without warning, I need you. I want you to know…" _She finally looked at Ryder to see him staring at her, dumbfounded but with a hint of a smile. She faltered as she hit the last part of the song.

"_I've made it obvious so finally I'll sing it. I'm not so good with words but since you never notice, the way that we belong, I'll say it in a love song and sing it until the day you're holding me. I've wanted you for so long but on and on, you get me wrong. I more than adore you but since you never seem to see, I'll say it in this love song." _Ryder clapped along with the rest of the Glee Club as she finished the song but made no other clear response. Schuester dismissed the group and Kitty walked dejectedly along the hall. Ryder hadn't said a word to her whilst they packed up their things and she'd left whilst he was still talking to Jake. The school was now deserted as Glee practice was now after school hours to help them prepare for Nationals. She was getting books out of her locker when a hand forced her locker shut and pushed her back against the locker. It took a moment to register that Ryder now had her pinned against the locker, with his hands resting against the metal either side of her head. Her heart had gone into overdrive but she tried to not let it show.

"Interesting song you picked there Wilde."

"Thanks?"

"I didn't appreciate being called _dumb _by the way. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well… well" Kitty stuttered. "I didn't think you'd like me back, with Marissa and all that."

"I only liked her because she reminded me of you… she didn't quite have the awesome personality down though."

"No one has an awesome personality like me. Wait… does that mean you liked me this whole time? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think you liked me" He echoed Kitty's earlier words. "You were so busy making out with like half the football team…"

"I was trying to make you jealous." Kitty's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Ha! That was a stupid idea… now who's the dumb one?" He joked as she hit him in the arm.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Kitty asked as they unknowingly moved closer to each other.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why are we still talking?"

"I have no idea" Ryder laughed as he wrapped his arms around Kitty's waist and pulled her even closer to him as their lips met. Kitty was pretty sure she could pass out from happiness at that moment. The kiss even left her slightly dizzy as they broke apart.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Ryder held out his hand, which she happily took. It was all she could do to stop herself from skipping as she walked along the corridor, although she could do nothing about the massive grin that was spreading across her face.

**A/N (2): I hope you liked it! The song is Obvious by Westlife, I recommend you all go listen to it :D **


End file.
